The Meaning of Friendship
by Basikilos
Summary: Maku embarks on a journey to discover what happened to Digotz. A tale of self-discovery, catharsis, and the bonds that tie friends together. The Friendship Quest, extended.
1. Chapter 1

Maku waited patiently for Digotz after the adventurer left. He'll show up soon, he thought while counting out the hours in his head. Maybe Digotz would take an hour or two to pack a few things, and maybe it would take another hour for him to get past the guards.

The day went on. Maku whistled a tune, trying to keep his thoughts from straying to darker places. A gnawing hunger began to chew at his stomach, and he hoped that Digotz brought some food. Maybe he would get here in a few more hours. But as Maku's shadow stretched out, longer and longer before him, he came to the terrible realization that something must have gone wrong.

Digotz would never have dawdled for so long.

And so Maku came up with a crazy idea.

He would sneak out of the slums. He would get money, even if he had to steal. And he would find Digotz or die trying.

Ghosting to the gate, Maku stopped behind a tree before the guard could catch sight of him. The guard was tired and unaware, and it was mid-morning – the sleepiest time of day. Getting past him was a piece of cake for Maku.

Once he got further into Lighthalzen proper, Maku found himself infuriated by the denizens, dressed finely in jewels and silks. Did they not know of the extreme poverty that plagued the slums? How could they waste their money on such useless extravagances while people starved right next door? But then again, the wall that separated the two districts might just be enough to banish all thoughts of the slums from a rich person's mind. Not their problem.

He shook his head doggedly, trying to focus on what he should do next. It would be best to go to the hotel where Digotz was staying, he thought. But not in these clothes. He would be immediately spotted as an intruder if he dared walk the main streets in such rags. He needed to steal in order to buy something less conspicuous.

Maku spotted a young girl walking alone on the street. Trying to shake off the sense of guilt that only comes from targeting the young and helpless, Maku forcefully walked toward her before he could change his mind. Bumping into her, he sent the both of them sprawling to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl stood up angrily, brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

"Sorry!" Maku stuttered out.

She considered his appearance condescendingly, looking him up and down, and his feelings of guilt faded away like snow in sunshine. "You don't look like you belong here," she said, curling her lip in disgust. "Did you sneak over from the slums?"

Maku's heart began to race. If the girl decided to alert the police that he had escaped from the slums, he could be put in jail, or worse. One never knew what could happen, especially with Rekenber bribing all the lawmakers.

"Please forgive me, I really didn't mean to do it!" he exclaimed. Not waiting for an answer, he turned tail and ran away from the scene as fast as he could. Even though it was nighttime now, the streets were all brightly lit with lampposts, and Maku cursed the rich for making his life so much harder.

He heard a cry coming from behind. "Stop! Thief!" So she had realized.

So Maku ran, breath coming in short gasps and legs beginning to ache. If he could board the airship to Juno, if he could get away from here, he would be safe. He dashed to the airport, the first place that came to his mind, and raggedly gasped at an employee.

"Can…I…board?"

She glanced at him skeptically. "Do you have the money to pay? It's 1,500 zeny to board."

Maku knew what he must look like. He was still wearing the rags he brought from the slums, and he has no doubt that his face was dirty and unkempt. He dug around in his pockets, fingers closing over the stolen wallet. His fingers trembled as he flipped through the zeny and shook out some coins, counting out the correct number. He prayed that the girl he stole from was rich enough to pay the fare and tried not to let his relief show on his face when she did. "Here," he said, handing the pile of zeny to the attendant.

She raised an eyebrow, suspicion alight in her eyes. "Is this yours?"

"Of course! I've paid you and everything so can you just let me get on the airship? If you keep acting like this, I'll report this to your manager!" Digotz always told him that that phrase is guaranteed to get any service person to behave. So Maku tried to act offended. He puffed out his chest, straightened his back, and stood up tall. But Maku's eyes slipped downwards, away from hers, and that quick glance was enough to show him that she doesn't believe him.

Maku is not good at lying. Maku is not good at bluffing, and he thought bitterly, he clearly is not good at stealing. So he did the one thing that he is good at.

Maku ran.

Speeding past her and diving onto the airship, he searched for a place to hide. He realized that he should have ran the other direction, for now he was trapped on the airship and the moment she raised the alarm, he would have nowhere to go but to sit and wait for discovery.

But luck was on his side tonight, and the airship started up with a rumble and took off before the girl had the chance to react.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he watched the ground vanish beneath the clouds.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, let's try this again...


	2. Chapter 2

Maku strolled around the airship for a while, whistling. Though he looked calm on the outside, inwardly, he was scolding himself for not thinking his actions through. His rash impulsiveness had gotten him into trouble in Lighthalzen, so he wouldn't be able to return for a while. Now he'd have to wait even longer to meet Digotz. He bought a few apples from a vendor onboard, then sat down to mull over what his options were.

The airship would pass by Yuno, and he could probably find Benkastein in its library. Benkastein had a logical mind, and he'd know what to do. He was also very caught up with current events. Perhaps Lighthalzen's guards had raised security. But no…recalling how easily he had gotten by, Maku decided that was not the case. Anyhow, Benkastein would be useful. Maku hadn't seen Benkastein in years, and even if Digotz was fine, the three of them could hang out, just like the old days.

He hoped Benkastein wouldn't mind the intrusion too much. Maku knew that Benkastein had a tendency to place studying at the top of all of his priorities. If Benkastein was reluctant, Maku resolved to just pester him until he put down his books, took a break, and joined Maku in his search for Digotz.

In other news, zeny. Though the girl had been fairly well off, she was smart enough not to carry too much zeny with her at one time. He was already beginning to run out, considering how expensive the airship fee was. Maku sighed. He'd probably have to get a job before he had enough to return to Lighthalzen and find Digotz. Digotz. Maybe Digotz was just taking his sweet time before visiting, and Maku was blowing the whole situation out of proportion.

He doggedly shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. What was done was done, and doubting himself now wouldn't help at all.

"We will be departing for Hugel shortly." The words floated lazily through the fresh air. Maku closed his eyes for a moment. There was still quite a while until the ship got to Lighthalzen, and catching a little rest wouldn't hurt him. He quickly drifted to sleep.

_"You're not allowed to pass," the guard sneered at him._

_A faceless crowd of ragged mobsters surrounded Maku and the guard. "Yeah, you're not allowed to leave!" they chorused._

_"I need to go see a friend!" he said, even though deep in his heart he knew that no logic was valid in the face of the law. "He's in grave danger!" As he shouted these words, Maku became certain that they were true._

_"How could you have a friend in this part of Lighthalzen? You're poor!" the guard laughed in his face. "Get out, before I run you through. This pike's not just for show."_

_"No! Let me through!"_

_The guard suddenly started at Maku, leveling the spear at him. Maku raised a futile arm to ward him off, and found a dagger in his hand. Frustrated and angry, he threw it at the sentry from point-blank range. There was a clatter as the pike dropped to the ground, and the guard was now gazing at the blossoming red stain that spread from the dagger protruding from his chest._

_He looked up again, and Maku felt his heart increase its rate tenfold, beating frantically against his ribs as though it was a bird trying to get free. Maku stared into Digotz's eyes._

_"I wasn't going to visit you, you know. You're just some poor nobody in the slums. Why would I waste my time with you? You really are a hopeless bastard." Digotz spat at Maku. "And now look at what you've done. You've killed me."_

_His eyes rolled upwards into his head and he fell down, and Maku was left standing over the dead body of his friend. The mobsters closed in on him now, and many hands were tugging at him, pulling him back towards the slums._

_"No! Digotz!" he yelled, but it was useless. As the mob surrounded him, the world faded to darkness._

* * *

><p>AN: Finals week lol what is that.


	3. Chapter 3

Maku awoke with a start. He had just had a strange dream. But try as he might, he couldn't remember what had happened in it.

The announcer declared that they had arrived at Yuno, and Maku disembarked and headed towards the library, trying to ignore the heavy feeling that clung to him.

Outside of the library, a white dog viciously barked at a large crow hovering above. An inky blot against the clear blue sky, it cast a shadow over Maku and the library curator next to him.

"Go away! Shoo!" The curator tried in vain to scare the bird off. He glanced at Maku. "It's been

here for an hour, and doesn't seem to want to leave. Gives you the heebie-jeebies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Maku shuddered as the avian glared down at him with piercing eyes.

It circled the library one more time, gave a loud caw, and contentedly settled on the roof of the library. The curator picked up a rock and flung it at the crow. "Shoo!" The crow flapped its wings twice in an irritated manner, and resumed circling once more. A single black feather floated down from the sky, landing on the marble steps. Maku bent over and picked it up, then stepped back in shock as his vision went black for a moment.

The next minute, he opened his blurry eyes to the library curator's face peering at him with concern. "You blacked out for a second, are you all right there?"

He blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel a little dizzy."

"Well alright, that's good to hear." The librarian extended a hand, and Maku gratefully grasped it and pulled himself up.

"Thanks," Maku said. "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"And the same to you." The curator smiled as Maku entered the library. "Now if only I could get this damn bird to go away…"

Looking around one of the book-filled rooms of the library, Maku spotted a student.

"Hey, do you know someone named Benkastein?" he asked.

"Of course, who here doesn't? He practically lives here!" the student replied. "He's in the room across the hall. Good luck trying to get him to talk to you though, he's been working on his thesis nonstop for the past few days."

Maku nodded. "Sounds like him. Thanks."

Entering the room across the hall, Maku didn't see anyone at first. All there was to see were piles of books everywhere. "Benkastein?" he called uncertainly.

"Yes?"

Maku groaned. He wouldn't have put it beyond Benkastein to build and live in a fortress of books. "It's Maku. I need your help!" he replied.

A face emerged from behind the stacks of parchment. Benkastein looked exactly as he used to, with neatly combed brown hair and ebony-framed glasses securely sitting on his nose. "What happened? My diary didn't help you two sort out your differences?" Benkastein frowned. "I really believed it would...I guess I was wrong."

"No, the diary was great. So great, in fact, that Digotz resolved to come see me as soon as he got the time." Maku winced as a new doubt entered his mind. What if Digotz hadn't forgiven him, and the adventurer had lied in order to spare Maku's feelings?

"So what's the problem then? I hope you didn't come all the way here just to tell me that and try to get me to come hang out with you two. I'm glad for the both of you, but this next month is going to be all pain and books for me. I have to submit my second draft of my thesis for critique by next week.

"Well…you know how Digotz is impulsive and impatient, right?"

Benkastein nodded. "Of course. That's one of the ways you two are most similar."

"Yeah. He never showed, and it's been two days."

Benkastein thoughtfully tapped his pencil against the pile of books that served as a makeshift desk. "Hm…that's very unlike him."

"Do you think something bad might have happened? Can you find out for me?"

Benkastein nodded, absentmindedly chewing on the end of his pencil. "This thesis is really important, you know. It's an accomplishment that must sum up all my studies, and will define my future path in life."

Maku's heart sank. "So you won't help me? Do you not care about Digotz anymore? What about our friendship pact!?"

"Just because I can't directly help you, doesn't mean I won't do my best," Benkastein replied. "Here, I'll give you some zeny so you can go buy yourself some new clothes and a disguise. That way, Lighthalzen folks won't realize that you're from the slums. Go back and scout around, and I'll keep an eye and an ear peeled for any news of Digotz. Meet me back here when this week ends, and we'll share what we've both learned."

Maku sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." In his heart, he knew he was being needlessly stubborn. After all, Benkastein would have gotten past his thesis checkpoint by next week. Still, he felt uncomfortable with returning to Lighthalzen so soon after he'd committed a crime. There was no helping it, though. He would have to go.


	4. Chapter 4

"-ZZzzt. We will be departing Juno shortly."

Maku checked the schedule. They'd be going to Izlude next. He'd stop there and buy some proper clothes, maybe get a decent haircut and a disguise there. With a new appearance, he could go back to Lighthalzen without being recognized.

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"What happened in Lighthalzen!"

The hushed whispering from the table behind him caught Maku's attention. He inconspicuously leaned back as far as possible, trying to catch an earful of the conversation.

"They say there was a _murder_." The word rolled off the man's tongue slowly, almost as though he relished the thought.

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah. My friend's the innkeeper at Lighthalzen, and he says one of his best boarders suddenly stopped leaving his room. He thought he might be sick and went to check…and…" the man trailed off ominously.

"He was dead!?"

"Shh…keep your voice down. Yeah, and apparently there was dried blood all over the place. Must have happened a while ago. He called the police and they came to take the body away."

"I'll bet you anything Rekenber did it. What was the guy's name?"

"-ZZzzt. We will now be departing Juno. Our next destination is Izlude." The blaring voice from the megaphone cut across Maku's concentration, and he tipped backwards in his chair.

"Hey!? What's this? You were listening to us?" Maku was roughly hauled upwards by a hand gripping his shirt.

"Y-yeah…sorry, I'm from Lighthalzen so I was just curious." Maku forced the words out. Damn that announcer!

The man's grip slackened somewhat. "Oh, you're just a slummer aren't you?"

"Yeah…that kid who got killed, what was his name again?" Maku realized he wasn't in a position to ask questions, but he desperately had to know.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Listen, don't go talking to Rekenber about this or else my friend will get into serious trouble."

"-ZZzzt. We have now arrived at Izlude."

"That's my stop," Maku said. "I promise I won't. I think…I think the man who was murdered was my friend…"

"Great friend to him you were then, having to find out about his death through a complete stranger." The man let go of Maku's shirt, huffed, and turned away.

Maku felt a rising rage at the man. He didn't know anything! How could he make such a callous remark like that! He grabbed the man's shoulder roughly, spinning him back around. "Listen, you," he grit his teeth angrily. "I was trapped in the slums for a year. I hadn't seen him for months. You don't know what it's like in Lighthalzen, so don't make stupid remarks about it."

"Hey, what's this! No fighting in the airship!" An airship officer strode over quickly.

"No, it's fine," the man said. "It's my fault, I provoked him." He turned to Maku. "I'm sorry you had to hear about your friend's death from me."

The megaphone blared to life. "We will be departing Izlude shortly."

Maku glared at the man. "Next time, use that tiny brain of yours and think things through before you talk."

"Hey! You! Don't you know how to accept an apology?" the man started angrily, but Maku had already turned around to leave. He got off the airship, and didn't look back.

A new haircut, some tailored clothes, and a glasses purchase later, Maku was back on the airship. He admired himself in the mirror that was hastily tacked onto the cabin wall. Dusty chocolate hair was cropped short around his head, and his glasses were round, obstructing the majority of his face. Hopefully, he thought, it would be enough to prevent him from being recognized.

He nodded. He would rent a room in the hotel for four days, stay a while and find out what he could, then return to Juno. Perhaps he could help out in the library for a few hours as a part-timer while Benkastein finished up his thesis proposal.

Then, together they could formulate a plan of action. Perhaps they could rescue Digotz, if he was still alive. Or if not…surely there would be a sympathetic high priest who could resurrect him. If nothing else worked….

Maku grimaced. If nothing else worked and there were no other options left, then, he swore, he would learn magic and resurrect his friend himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Once at Lighthalzen, Maku stood up straight and walked towards the hotel. Acting suspicious or trying to avoid attention would only make him more conspicuous. He realized that his hands had begun to creep towards his pockets, and he angrily shook them and kept them at his sides. He wanted to look as casual as possible, as though he belonged in the rich side of Lighthalzen rather than in the slums.

On the way there, he noticed a white-haired guy with ragged clothing.

His eyes narrowed. It was suspicious. There shouldn't be any poor people in the richer district of Lighthalzen, unless a gang of mobsters had broken in. There hadn't been any announcements, and no other mobsters were around. And also, the guy looked just like one of his old friends from the slu – "Hey wait!" he shouted angrily, slapping a hand that had shot at him faster than he could blink. "What do you think you're doing!"

The kid hung his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I swear. I was just trying to get some money so I could get some food for tonight."

"Sorry you got caught, you mean?" Maku accused.

The guy looked around, but couldn't find an escape route. Backed into the hotel wall, he panicked. "No, really! Here, I'll make it up to you. Speed potions, half-price, just for you."

"No. I want them for _free_." Maku said, stressing the final word. Having been in the same situation a few times before, he understood how important it was for this kid to avoid the Rekenber police force.

The guy shifted uncomfortably. "You drive a hard bargain, sir. But I suppose I have no choice."

Maku started. "Sholtz! Is that you?"

"How do you know my name?" Sholtz asked, startled.

"It's Maku. I'm searching for news about Digotz. Have you heard anything?" He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Maku! Gosh, I don't believe it!" he glanced up and down, scanning Maku. "Oh, wait. Now I do."

"What, have I missed something?" Maku asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he pointed. "Your shoes. They're the same ones you had in the slums, and they still look dirty as hell."

"Oh. Thanks for that, I'll get new ones as soon as possible. So anyways, what about those speed potions?"

"Yeah, sure man," Sholtz handed Maku some potions. "If I'd known it was you I'd have given them to you free from the start. Anyways, how you been?"

"Not so good…have you heard any news of Digotz?"

"Digotz? Oh, that rich guy you used to hang out with. No, but there's been rumors of a murder. The innkeeper hasn't gone into the room since he saw the body, he doesn't want to get involved. He figures Rekenber will eventually come back to get it."

"Huh. So it has to do with Rekenber…" Maku trailed off, lost in thought. Hopefully it wasn't Digotz, but he had to check to make sure.

"Hey, Sholtz. Want to catch dinner later? If you're really that poor, I have a bit of money a friend lent me."

"Hah, no, it's fine. I'm actually pretty well off with this speed potion business, I was just trying to guilt-trip you into letting me go free."

"Alright then." Maku nodded curtly and headed into the hotel.

"Hey," he nodded at the person behind the desk. "Can you tell me which room Digotz is in?"

The worker turned white. He looked scared to death, Maku noted grimly. That could mean bad news for Digotz.

"It's upstairs, down the hall and second door on your right," the man replied. "But you might not want to go in there…"

"Why not?" Maku asked brusquely.

The man lowered his voice. "Listen, you must be Digotz's friend, the one that he was planning to visit. Well, someone from Rekenber heard of it and didn't want it happening. He's dead now…"

"And why haven't you moved the body?" Maku asked, angry. "He deserves some respect, you know. Why'd you just leave him there to rot?"

"Well…" the innkeeper trailed off, looking around nervously. He opened a desk drawer and slid a note towards Maku.

**Leave the body as a warning to all those who disobey Rekenber's Laws. We will ensure that it does not decay.**

Maku read the note, gritting his teeth with suppressed anger.

"Let me see him."

A/N: Why has life been so hectic! T_T


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that struck Maku the moment he entered the room was the smell of roses.

It assaulted him, its sweet and innocent smell striking a perverse imbalance with the corpse in the room. He stumbled towards the bed, frantically waving his hand to try to clear the air. Clearly, someone had been here before him.

Catching sight of Digotz's dead body, he felt the world drop out from underneath him. So it really was true…

He approached the body, fists shaking from suppressed rage. Digotz had only wanted to visit! Was there really reason to murder him in cold blood? There must be some dark secret behind Lighthalzen, Maku thought. Why else would Rekenber do this?

He grabbed Digotz's hand. It felt waxy, and cold as marble.

"Hey, buddy. I don't know who did this to you, and why, but I promise you I'll find a way to resurrect you. I'm sorry for all the stupid grudges I held."

He dropped his gaze from the body, not wanting to see any more of his best friend's closed eyes, knowing that they might never open again.

Seeing an effeminate diary with the name "Bruspetti" neatly written in fountain pen on the cover, Maku bent down and picked it up. His face creased in a frown as he realized that he didn't know of any such person. Had Digotz done dark dealings with some gangsters from the slums? Was that why he had been murdered?

Maku pushed the unworthy thoughts aside. Perhaps an acquaintance, or a past girlfriend that Digotz hadn't told him about. After all, the two of them hadn't talked in a long while. Presently he became aware that the smell of roses was even stronger.

He hesitantly sniffed the book.

The smell of roses was coming from the book.

He made to open the diary, then hesitated. Should he wait until he met up with Benkaistein again to open it?

He disregarded the thought and opened the diary anyways.

_I'm so in love with him, but he always changes the subject whenever I ask him personal questions about his past. Could it be that he's hiding something from me?_

Maku frowned. So it was just a diary of some insecure girlfriend of Digotz. No leads there.

Then his brow wrinkled as he realized that Digotz had nothing, absolutely nothing, to hide about his past. Could this girl be talking about somebody else?

He flipped to the next page.

_Is it another woman? I can't help but feel jealous! I need to know. That's why I've decided to go to Lighthalzen to see what I can find out._

Hmm…Lighthalzen. So this woman wasn't originally from Lighthalzen at all.

Scanning the next entry, his pulse quickened.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I just learned the horrible truth…I need to make him confess it to me. I hope we can still be together after all of this…but I don't know if I can live with this! The man I love…it's just unthinkable that he would use a knife…t-to…I just want to throw up. I'm planning to meet him…tomorrow at Freya's Spring. _

Maku's heartbeat sped up as he read. This entry was no doubt was about Digotz's murderer. Screw Benkaistein and reason, he would find this man and exact revenge, however he deemed it necessary.

He considered taking Digotz's body away with him, but dismissed it. If Rekenber's people were truly everywhere, he'd only endanger himself. Lugging a dead body around would only draw attention, and what if the spell surrounding it broke? Then Digotz would be lost forever, to natural decay and the elements. Maku shook his head. It wasn't like him to think so logically. Perhaps Benkaistein was rubbing off on him.

But first, he had to find out where Freya's Spring was. Once in the right town, perhaps he could even find this girl, Bruspetti. Ask her about her "beloved" and the atrocity he had committed. Then, then…he could properly avenge Digotz's death.

He knew his best bet would be to reboard the airship and ask around about Freya's Spring. Surely the pilot or some of the other well-traveled passengers would know about it.

All the signs led to Rachel. "Well, then, off to Rachel I'll go," Maku thought grimly. Benkaistein would just have to wait.

* * *

><p>AN: Spring break is made of good and happy things c:


End file.
